Into the West
by Meldis
Summary: Ich wollte eine besondere FF zum Ende der großen Trilogie schreiben und habe mich durch den Titelsong "Into the West" inspieriern lassen please RR!


_Disclaimer: Alle Inhalte dieser Fanfiction stehen dem Meister Tolkien zu, während der Liedtext von Annie Lenox ist. Ich mache mit dieser FF weder Geld noch werde ich es je tun..._

_A/N: Also das hier ist eine recht traurige Hommage an die Elben aus Herr der Ringe, auch wenn ich es jetzt nur auf einen bestimmten Elben bezogen habe, ist das ganze, meiner Meinung nach, doch gut übertragbar auf alle Elben, die im Ringkrieg gekämpft haben. Danken möchte ich Annie Lenox und Peter Jackson. Annie Lenox für das wundervolle Lied und Peter Jackson für den wunderbarsten Film aller Zeiten. Und natürlich Tolkien, aber den brauch ich ja eigentlich schon nicht mehr zu erwähnen oder *zwinker*?_

_Über eine Review würde ich mich sehr freuen!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 In den Westen 

Lege deinen lieblichen und 

erschöpften Kopf nieder.  
Die Nacht bricht herein,  
du bist zum Ende der Reise gekommen.  
Schlafe nun,  
und träume von denen, die vorher kamen.  
Sie rufen  
von drüben von der entfernten Küste.  
  
Warum weinst du?  
Was sind das für Tränen auf deinem Gesicht?  
Bald wirst du sehen  
all deine Ängste werden sterben,  
Sicher in meinen Armen  
schläfst du nur.  
  
Was kannst du sehen  
am Horizont?  
Warum rufen die weißen Möwen?  
Über dem Meer  
steigt ein bleicher Mond empor  
Die Schiffe sind gekommen um dich nach Hause zu tragen.  
  
Dämmerung wird sich wandeln  
in silbernes Glas  
Ein Licht auf dem Wasser  
Alle Seelen ziehen vorbei.  
  
Hoffnung verblasst  
in die Welt der Nacht  
durch Schatten fallend  
aus der Erinnerung und der Zeit.  
Sag nicht,  
"Wir sind nun zum Ende gekommen."  
Weiße Küsten rufen  
du und ich werden uns wieder treffen.  
  
Und du wirst hier sein in meinen Armen  
gerecht schlafend.  
  
Was kannst du sehen  
am Horizont?  
Warum rufen die weißen Möwen?  
Über dem Meer  
steigt ein bleicher Mond empor  
Die Schiffe sind gekommen um dich nach Hause zu tragen.  
  
Und alles wird sich wandeln  
in silbernes Glas  
Ein Licht auf dem Wasser  
Graue Schiffe fahren vorbei  
in den Westen.

Into the West ~*~ Hommage to the Elves 

__*_Lege deinen lieblichen und erschöpften Kopf nieder_*__

Niemand außer mir wird je erfahren, wie es dir wirklich geht. Dein Blick ist verschleiert, gebrochen wie Glas. Schmerz und Erinnerungen, die ich dir so gerne nehmen möchte beherrschen deine Gedanken, nichts kann dich ablenken, nicht einmal ich mag dies zu tun.

__*_Die Nacht bricht herein, du bist zum Ende der Reise gekommen_*__

Meine Hände streicheln zärtlich über dein gebeugtes Haupt, dass Schutz in meinem Schoß sucht, sich versteckt vor der Nacht, die hereinbricht und die Erinnerungen wieder lebendig werden lässt. Doch du brauchst keine Angst haben, denn nun ist deine Reise vorbei...

  
_*_Schlafe nun, und träume von denen, die vorher kamen_*_

Sanft streiche ich über deine Wange und spüre, wie du dich langsam entspannst, versuchst das Vergangene zu vergessen, nur noch hier in diesem Moment mit mir zu sein. Doch dir gelingt es nicht richtig, ich sehe es an der Trauer auf deinem Gesicht...

„Hab keine Angst, ich bin bei dir." Flüstere ich und halte deine Hand, während deine Augen langsam glasig werden und du in Iluvatars Traumreich entfliehst und von längst vergangenen hellen Zeiten träumst...

__*_Sie rufen von drüben von der entfernten Küste_*__

Ich kann sie hören, wie dich ihre Rufe locken, dich von mir zerren. Am liebsten würde ich dich ewig in meinen Armen halten, doch ich weiß, dass du den Rufen bald erliegen wirst und selbst meine Liebe dich nicht halten wird. Mein Herz ist voller Gram, wenn ich daran denke, dass sie so weit entfernt sind und doch scheinen sie dir näher zu sein als ich es je sein werde...

__*_Warum weinst du? Was sind das für Tränen auf deinem Gesicht?_*__

Warm benetzten deine Tränen meine Haut und den Stoff meines Gewandes, doch ich will dich jetzt nicht wecken. „Weine ruhig, mein Prinz" flüstere ich dir leise zu, denn nur im Schlaf kannst du loslassen. Nur im Schlaf kann ich erkennen, wer du wirklich bist und diesen Moment kann mir niemand nehmen.

__*_Bald wirst du sehen all deine Ängste werden sterben_*__

„Fürchte dich nicht, es ist vorbei Melethron[Geliebter]." Ich wiege dich sachte in meinen Armen, während sich das Licht der Sterne weich in deinen wie Gold schimmernden Haaren bricht. Ob du weißt, dass deine Ängste nun vorbei sind? Mir scheint, als wärst du gefangen in der Vergangenheit und könntest ihr nicht entrinnen, doch bald wird all das von dir abfallen, denn die Schatten sind vergangen...

__*_Sicher in meinen Armen schläfst du nur_*__

Deine Gesichtszüge werden weicher, die Anspannung fällt von dir, während deine tränennassen Wangen langsam trocknen und ich dich fester umarme. Meine Arme umschlingen dich und geben dir Sicherheit und Wärme, die du so schmerzlich vermisst hast. Das Sternenlicht zaubert einen Glanz in deine Augen, den nur Elbereth selbst überstrahlen kann und ich kann nicht anders als dich noch fester zu halten, dich am fortgehen zu hindern, doch in deinen Träumen wandelst du schon längst auf unsterblichem Boden...

__*_Was kannst du sehen am Horizont?_*__

Immer öfter schweift dein Blick ab, wenn du mit anderen redest. Sorgenvoll beobachte ich, wie er sich in die Ferne richtet, gen Westen. Was kannst du am Horizont sehen, was ich nicht sehen kann. Deine Unruhe lässt mein Herz fast zerspringen und ich fühle, dass die Zeit des Abschieds immer näher rückt.

__*_Warum rufen die weißen Möwen?_*__

Ich spüre, wie du den Kopf in den Nacken legst und angespannt lauschst, doch ich kann nichts vernehmen. „Was hörst du Melethron?" frage ich dich behutsam, doch deine Antwort erscheint mir wie ein Geheimnis, dessen Ursprung ich wohl niemals zu ergründen vermag. „Die Möwen rufen, Liebste."

__*_Über dem Meer steigt ein bleicher Mond empor_*__

Groß und unheilvoll hängt er am Himmel und scheint drohend auf mich hinabzuschauen. Was habe ich getan Iluvatar? Frage ich lautlos. Seit Tagen habe ich dich nicht gesehen. Es heißt, dass du in den Baumwipfeln des Waldes sitzt und jede Nacht den Mond bei seiner Wanderung beobachtest, während du den Möwen lauschst...

__*_Die Schiffe sind gekommen um dich nach Hause zu tragen_*__

Dort ziehen sie vorbei, die stolzen Elben aus Lorien. Ihre Lichter flackern geheimnisvoll und gespenstisch in der Dunkelheit, während sie ein Abschiedslied singen. Ich kann spüren, wie du dich gegen den Klang wehrst und mich fester an dich drückst, doch dein Herzschlag kann nicht lügen, denn ich spüre wie er im Einklang mit der Melodie schwingt. Doch noch kann ich dich halten, noch bindet dich zuviel an diese Gefilde...

__*_Dämmerung wird sich wandeln in silbernes Glas_*__

Mein Herz scheint zu zerspringen, wie poröses Glas, doch ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mit ihnen in die Dämmerung gehst, lasse nicht zu, dass dein Blick sich nie wieder gen Düsterwald lenken lässt. Zu sehr liebe ich dich, um dies geschehen zu lassen...

_  
_*_Ein Licht auf dem Wasser, alle Seelen ziehen vorbei_*__

Mit kleinen Booten machen sich die Wanderer aus Lorien auf den Weg. Ihre Lichter leuchten noch lange auf dem Wasser und es sieht aus, als würden ihre Seelen an uns vorüberziehen, doch die deine ist noch nicht bereit. Doch genau wie du weiß ich, dass dies nur ein Aufschub ist, den Iluvatar mir gewährt, um Abschied zu nehmen...

__*_Hoffnung verblasst in der Welt der Nacht durch Schatten fallend aus der Erinnerung und der Zeit_*__

Doch wenn die Nacht den Tag besiegt sinkt meine Hoffnung dich noch länger halten zu können, mein Geliebter. Tränen schießen in meine Augen und ich wende mich von dir ab, damit du meine Trauer nicht siehst. Ich möchte dir Hoffnung und das Licht des Frohsinns geben, damit die Wunden in dir heilen. Doch das, was ich dir zu geben versuche verblasst immer mehr in mir und ich spüre, wie mein Widerstand erlahmt. Ich will nicht, dass du eine Erinnerung wirst, so weit entfernt wie die Valar und so lange her, dass dein Wesen in meinem Gedächtnis langsam verblasst.

__*_Sag nicht "Wir sind nun zum Ende gekommen."_*__

Meine Seele schmerzt und mein Körper krümmt, windet sich vor Pein, als ich deine Worte vernehme. „Wir sind nun zum Ende gekommen." Es tut so weh, dass ich kaum atmen kann und mir langsam schwarz vor Augen wird. Warum kannst du nicht ewig an meiner Seite verharren? Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, alleine bin ich nicht stark genug. Bitte sprich diese Worte nie wieder aus...ich habe solche Angst...

__*_Weiße Küsten rufen, du und ich werden uns wieder treffen_*__

Keine Magie wird mein gebrochenes Herz je wieder heilen können. Nichts bleibt mir, wenn du gehst, doch du wiedersprichst mir. „Melian[Geschenk der Liebe], dein Licht strahlt heller, als jeder Stern es je zu tun vermag und genauso hell sollte die Hoffnung in deinem Herzen scheinen. Mein Herz sagt mir, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden."

Wisperst du mir zu, als wir das letzte mal das Lager teilen und ich mit tränenerstickten Stimme versuche den Ruf der Küste zu übertönen, damit mir die Einsamkeit dich nicht entreißt.

__*_Und du wirst hier sein in meinen Armen gerecht schlafend_*__

Ich halte dich, wie in jeder Nacht in meinen Armen und versuche mir vorzustellen, wie es sein wird, wenn du nicht mehr bei mir bist. Ein Teil meiner Seele wird mit dir in den Westen ziehen und mich alleine und hilflos zurücklassen, doch deine Worte haben mir Mut gegeben, machen mir stark. „Wenn wir uns je wiedersehen, so Iluvatar will, mein Geliebter, dann werde ich dich wieder in meinen Armen halten." Flüstere ich, während mir die Tränen über die Wangen laufen und auf deine goldenen Haare tropfen.

__*_Was kannst du sehen am Horizont?_*__

Der Wind kost dein Gesicht zärtlich und du schließt genießend die Augen, als eine Windböe deine Haare weit zurück weht. Doch für mich hat dieser Wind etwas bedrohliches. Ich glaube zu sehen, wie dir Flügel wachsen und der Wind dich von mir weg trägt, immer weiter auf das Meer hinaus...  
  
__

__*_Warum rufen die weißen Möwen?_*__

Du breitest deine Arme aus und auch ich kann nun die lauten Rufe der Möwen hören, die mit dem Wind vor der Küste ihr Spiel treiben. Wie Todesboten erscheinen sie plötzlich und es scheint, als würden sie dich locken. Mir wird kalt um mein Herz und ich fühle mich, als wärst du schon am Horizont verschwunden. Kalte Tränen rinnen meine Wangen hinab und werden vom Wind getrocknet, bevor sie meine Mundwinkel erreichen können. Doch du bemerkst von all diesem nichts. Zu unruhig bist du, voller Freude und Zuversicht. 

__*_Über dem Meer steigt ein bleicher Mond empor_*__

Bleich und voll, eine fahle Scheibe am Himmel, die kalt und blass gefühllos auf alles hinunterschaut. Ich schlucke schwer und klammere mich ein letztes mal an dich, versuche dich umzustimmen, doch tief in meinem verwundeten Herz weiß ich, dass es nun zu spät ist. Du wirst dem Ruf deiner Ahnen erliegen und ihnen folgen...

  
__*_Die Schiffe sind gekommen um dich nach Hause zu tragen_*__

Majestätisch gleiten sie in den Hafen der Grauen Anfurten und liegen schließlich still in der Bucht. Wartend auf ihre Fahrgäste, die nie wieder diese Welt betreten werden. Langsam löst du dich von mir, schaust mir die tief in die Augen, während deine Hände die meinen suchen, um sie tröstend zu umfangen.

__*_Und alles wird sich wandeln in silbernes Glas_*__

Ich wage nicht den Blick zu heben, um dir in die Augen zu schauen, denn zu groß ist meine Angst, dass du meine Schwäche erkennst, denn in deinen Augen möchte ich stark bleiben bis zum Ende. So schließe ich schnell meine Augen und presse meine Lippen auf die deinen, um dich ein letztes mal zu spüren, schmecken, riechen. „Navaer [Lebe wohl] mein Prinz." flüstere ich erstickt, während ich mein Gesicht an deine Brust drücke, und meine heißen Tränen in dein Gewand sickern. „Nein, sag nicht Lebe wohl Melian, denn wir werden uns wieder sehen." Höre ich seine Stimme traurig sprechen und als ich aufblicke sehe ich auch in seinen Augen Tränen schimmern, die die Freude über den Aufbruch überdecken. „Habe keine Angst um mich. Ich werde es auch alleine schaffen." Bringe ich hervor, bevor ich mich weinend an ihn mich drücke und er mich mit einem letzten Kuss verlässt, um die Bretter, die ihn in die ewige Heimat bringen zu betreten.

__*_Ein Licht auf dem Wasser_*__

Hoch auf den Klippen umwirbelt mich der Wind, während ich zusehe, wie die Schiffe langsam in See stechen und mir ist, als ob auf einem der Boote ein Licht nur für mich scheint. „Namarie, Legolas, Prinz des Grünwaldes" trägt der Wind meine Stimme weit hinaus auf das Meer, den grauen Schiffen, die der Horizont verschluckt immer hinterher.

  
__*_Graue Schiffe fahren vorbei in den Westen_*__

„Namarie, Legolas, Prinz des Grünwaldes" trägt der Wind meine Stimme weit hinaus auf das Meer, den grauen Schiffen, die der Horizont verschluckt immer hinterher.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ich weiß, dass es nicht perfekt ist, aber ich wollte es vor der Premiere am Dienstagabend online stellen, um das dritte Werk von Peter Jackson zu begrüßen und die Herr der Ringe Zeit zu verabschieden. Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch auch so geht, aber ich bin traurig, was diese kurze FF hoffentlich auch einigermaßen wiederspiegelt.

Namarie Mellyn!

Meldis


End file.
